phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Achievements for Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2
Achievements for Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2. Achievements can be unlocked by unlocking characters, defeating bosses, doing specific tasks or missions, and more. (Note: Does not count for DLC unless noted) Main Game Achievements *The Adventure Begins Again: Start the game. *For Truth, Justice and Freedom: 100% the game (not including DLC) *To get this Good takes Ages: Unlock every SEGA character in the Game *Phoenixverse Perfection: Unlock every Phoenixverse Character in the Game. *Voice of the Gods: Unlock all the Voice Clips in the Music Player *Collector of the Lost: Unlock all the Concept art in the gallery *Omniverse King: Complete all the Secret Missions in all the maps in Universe Mode. *Universe Traveler: Complete all the Regular Missions in all the maps in Universe Mode. *Master of Maps: Unlock all the Maps for Universe Mode. *Style Savvy: Unlock all the Menu Themes in the Game. *Assist Me!: Unlock all the Support Characters in the Game. *Fighters Megamix: Unlock all the Playable Characters in the game. *Dressed for success: Unlock all the costumes in the game. *Badge Battler: Unlock all the Badges in the game *Music Master: Unlock all the songs in the Music Player. *The Tournament Begins: Unlock Tournament Mode *Thunder God: Defeat Enel *Raijinoh Dairyujinha!: Defeat Enel with Creator! Michelle *Pirate of Black Holes: Defeat Blackbeard *Niku-Dan Elbow Drop!: Defeat BlackBeard with Kinnikuman Suguru *Puppet-Master: Defeat Donquixote Doflamingo *I'll String Your Face, Fried Flamingo!: Defeat Donquixote Doflamingo With Mike Phoenix *Don't Lose Your Way: Defeat Ragyō Kiryūin *Gainax Vs Trigger: Defeat Ragyō Kiryūin with Simon or EVA-01 *Heaven, Hell and Insanity: Defeat Corset *Who needs Angels when you have these Legs?: Defeat Corset With Bayonetta *Your Drill Shall Pierce the Heavens: Defeat Super Granzeboma *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: Defeat Super Granzeboma with Simon *Determination: Defeat Chara *Another Megalomanaic: Defeat Chara with Storyshift! Chara *God of Hyperdeath: Defeat Asriel Dreemur *Gods among us: Defeat Asriel Dreemur with Creator! Michelle *Batter Witch: Defeat Her Imperious Condescension *Stealing Life no More: Defeat Her Imperious Condescension with Roxy Lalonde *The Doctor Would Like His Title Back: Defeat Lord English *Miles of Rage Snake: Defeat Lord English with Viralius Deathbird *The Leader of the Bunch: Defeat Danmaku Darkspiral *Daimonji: Defeat Danmaku Darkspiral with Charizard *It's not Pork Boarding, but...: Defeat De'Rol'L *Not Space Wurm Chow: Defeat De'Rol'L With Agent *Still Plugged in: Defeat Master Mold *Next Dimension: Defeat Master Mold with Wolverine *Baron O' Darkness: Defeat Devilon Darkbringer *MY EYES! THEY BURRRRN!!: Defeat Devilon Darkbringer With Genesic Gaogaigar *Red Dog: Defeat Akainu *Heavy Weather Who?: Defeat Akainu with Masako Tengu *What a Pain in the Draggin' Ass: Defeat Merged Zasamu *2 wrongs don't make a right: Defeat Merged Zasamu with Creator! Michelle *Crazy Majin: Defeat Kid Buu *The Mightest Majin: Defeat Kid Buu with Majin Chimera *Ultimate Time Breaker: Defeat Mira *Xenoverse 2: Defeat Mira With Bardock *Time Breaker Queen: Defeat Towa *You're Pushing it, Woman: Defeat Towa With Beerus *Gone Gold: Defeat Golden Freeza *Rescurrtion of F: Defeat Golden Freeza With Son Goku *Age of Maverick: Defeat Sigma *X-Buster: Defeat Sigma with X or Zero *Shadoloo's End: Defeat M.Bison *Street Fighter V: Defeat M.Bison With Ryu *World's Strongest: Defeat Shin Akuma *Street Fighter VS X-men: Defeat Shin Akuma With Any Street Fighter or X-men Charatcer *What a Knight...: Defeat Red Arremer *Rockman 7: Defeat Red Arremer with Megaman (Classic) *Triforce Hero: Defeat Demise *Darkness Duel: Defeat Demise with Ganondorf *Skullgirl no more: Defeat "Bloody" Marie Korbel *Skullsgirls 2nd Encore: Defeat "Bloody" Marie Korbel With any Skullgirls Character *Secret Wars: Defeat Onslaught *Marvel Vs Capcom: Defeat Onslaught with Iron Man, Hulk, Ryu, Chun-li, Megaman (Classic), Captain Commando, Jin Saotome, Spider-Man, or Morrigan *Infinity Wars: Defeat Thanos *Marvel Superheroes: Defeat Thanos with any Marvel Character *Final Crisis: Defeat Darkseid *Dark Side of the Moon: Defeat Darkseid with Vegeta *Serious Series: Defeat Lord Boros *One-Punch Man: Defeat Lord Boros With Saitama *Put Your Controller on the Ground: Defeat Psycho Mantis *Metal Gear Solid - the Twin Snakes: Defeat Psycho Mantis with Solid Snake, Raiden or Wounded Snake *A Lot Less Menacing When It's Destroyed and On Fire: Defeat Nega-Agent *Light Vs Dark: Defeat Nega-Agent With Agent *Gold Unmasked: Defeat Akuma Shogun *Kinniku Driver: Defeat Akuma Shogun With Kinnikuman Suguru *Master of Smash: Defeat Master Core *Smash Bros 4: Defeat Master Core with any Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Namco Bandai, Konami or Final Fantasy Character *Seeking Lost Half of Mustache: Defeat Egg Emperor *All Hail Shadow: Defeat Egg Emperor with Shadow the hedgehog *MegaMaid: Defeat Mecha Hisui *the world's Strongest... Maid?: Defeat Hisui with Masako Tengu *One-winged Angel: Defeat Sephiroth *Omnislash: Defeat Sephiroth with Cloud Strife *Satsui No Hadou: Defeat Oni *Super Street Fighter 4 - ARCADE EDITION: Defeat Oni With Any Street Fighter Character or Asura *Paint Splasher: Defeat Black Paint Bowser *Paper Mario: Paint Splash: Defeat Black Paint Bowser with Mario *Tekken Tag Champion: Defeat Jinpachi Mishima *THIS IS FOR STREET FIGHTER X TEKKEN!: defeat Jinpachi Mishima with Megaman or Megaman X *THIS IS NOT HOW YOU TREAT YOUR CHILD!!!: Defeat UB-01 "Merged" *Pokemon Sun: Defeat UB-01 "MERGED" with Incinaroar *Pokemon Moon: Defeat UB-01 "MERGED" with Primarina *Shadow of a Clone: Defeat Shadow Mewtwo *Pokken Tournament: Defeat Shadow Mewtwo with Mewtwo, Pikachu, Charizard or Lucario *Stoner Sunshine: Defeat Mecha Beast Getter Dragon *Getter Robo Armageddon: Defeat Mecha Beast Getter Dragon with team 7 *Insane Godly Jester: Defeat Kekfa *one insane clown was enough for me, thanks.: Defeat Kefka with Karkat Vantas *Beast king: Defeat Kaido *The TRUE King of Beasts: Defeat Kaido with incinaroar *Golden Greed: Defeat Gild Tesoro *One PIece - FILM GOLD: Defeat Gild Tesoro with Luffy *Daigyakuten: Defeat Gild Tesoro with Classified *on Wings of Zephyr: Defeat Zepyhr *One piece FILM Z: Defeat Zepyhr With Luffy *Egyptian Headaches: Defeat Anubis *Pyramid of Light: Defeat Anubis With Yami Yugi *MORE EGYPTIAN HEADACHES: defeat Aigami *Dark side of Dimensions: Defeat Aigami With Yami Bakura. *Stone Ocean: Defeat Enrico Pucci *I, Giorno Giovanna, Have a dream!: Defeat Enrico Pucci With Giorno Giovanna *Eyes of Heaven: Defeat Heaven Ascension Dio Brando *Over Heaven is Mine now: Defeat Heaven Ascension Dio Brando With Trixie (MLP) *Nightmare Slayer: Defeat Lord Nightmare *Keyblade King: Defeat Lord Nightmare with Team 3 *Fire Emblem Awakens: Defeat Grima *Fire Emblem Awakening: Defeat Grima With Chrom *Diamond is Unbreakable: Defeat Yoshikage Kira *ANOTHER BITE THE DUST: Defeat Yoshikage Kira With Nightmare Fuel *Chase: Defeat Yoshikage Kira With Giorno Giovanna *Requiem for a Dream: Defeat Yoshikage Kira With Parallella *Sphinx is Unbeatable: Defeat Yoshikage Kira With Elena Sphinx *Golden Wind: Defeat Diavolo *there is no finale for you: Defeat Diavolo with Giorno Giovanna *Heart of Darkness: Defeat Blackheart *Heart of Madness: Defeat Blackheart with Kenshiro *Infinite Crisis: Defeat Anti-Monitor *Finals Crisis: Defeat Anti-Monitor with saitama *Mad Doctor: Defeat Dr.Mechanix *I guess you need a Doctor AND a mechanic now! HA!: Defeat Dr.Mechanix with Team 4 *Mechanical Menace Mangled: Defeat Mecha-Dalton *Turbo Taco: Defeat Mecha-Dalton With Dalton *Kingdom Savior: Defeat Xenahort *KINGDOM HEARTS: Defeat Xenahort With Sora *Xenoblade Chronicles: Defeat Metal Face *Chain Attack: Defeat Metal Face With Shulk *Dark Wizard Lizard: Defeat Dokuro Magike *Magic Duel: Defeat Dokuro Magike With Yami Yugi *Story Still Makes no sense, Boon: Defeat Shinnok *It just WORKS!: Defeat Shinnok with Demon Empress *Time keeps on slippin': Defeat Shinnok with Giorno Giovanna *Way Beyond Thunderdome: Defeat Katto Rajino *ZAP: Defeat Katto Rajino with Yokorona Oniika *No Strings on Me: Defeat Ultron *Age of Ultron is OVER: Defeat Ultron with Iron man or Hulk *Into the Sun: Defeat Doomsday *STAY DOWN!: Defeat Doomsday With Classified *Breaking the Ice: Defeat Kenjiro Fenrir *Ragnarok Dragon: Defeat Kenjiro Fenrir with Connie Dragon *Free The Future: Defeat Regime! Superman *It's time to take it back: Defeat Regime! Superman with Saitama in under 2 minutes *Hot N' Spicy: Defeat Kyoko Yamamoto *Chill Out: Defeat Kyoko Yamamoto with Connie Dragon with Selena Rossenix as Support. *Diamond Shatterer: Defeat Yellow Diamond *Great-o Daze: Defeat Yellow Diamond With Josuke (Part 4) *Dark Side of the Moon: Defeat Lance MoonWalker *The Sun Banishes the Dark: Defeat Lance MoonWalker with Goku Phoenix with Solargleo as Support *Trust No One: Defeat Bill Cipher *Remember The Falls: Defeat Bill Cipher With Dipper Pines *You think i Don't Remember..?: Defeat Bill Cipher With W.D. Gaster *Oh Great, Another Evil Time-manipulating Villain: Defeat Lord Timebreaker *I'm Doctor Gaster. Now RUN. - Defeat Lord Timebreaker With W.D. Gaster *Toppling Tyrants: Defeat Tyrant *HULK SMASH ZOMBIES! - Defeat Tyrant With Hulk *Over-obsessed Zombie: Defeat Nemesis *Not This Time! - Defeat Nemesis with Chris Redfield *Funded by Umbrella: Defeat Wesker *HANDS OFF MY YOGURT, WESKER!: Defeat Wesker with Dr.Doom *Metallic Megalomaniac Massively Mashed: Defeat Master Metallica *S-Class Cyborg: Defeat Master Metallica With Genos *Demon King Time Breaker: Defeat Demigra *Xenoverse 1: Defeat Demigra with Any Dragonball Character *Queen of the Dark Seas: Defeat Mikagami Mizumo *Hydro Ragnarok: Defeat Mikagami Mizumo with Greninja *Rock N' Roll Demon: Defeat Zabel Zarock *Vampire Savior: Defeat Zabel Zarock with Morrigan *SNK Boss Syndrome Much? : Defeat Orochi *GOD Snake Eater: Defeat Orochi with Solid Snake *King of Fighters: Defeat Nightmare Geese *Nightmare Over: Defeat Nightmare Geese with NiGHTS *Cybernetic Fighting Demon: Defeat Cyber Akuma *Marvel Superheroes VS Street Fighter:Defeat Cyber Akuma With any Marvel or Street Fighter Character *World Eater: Defeat Galactus *Fate of 2 worlds: Defeat Galactus with any Capcom or Marvel Character *Bluh Bluh Evil Space Witch: Defeat Mistress GravityStar *The TRUE Mistress of space: Defeat Mistress GravityStar as Jade Harley *Megalon's Cousin?: Defeat Hirudegarn *Dragon Fist Explosion: Defeat Hirudegarn as Goku *Double Danger: Defeat Cellza *stardust Breaker: Defeat Cellza as SSJ Gogeta *Metal Sonic Strikes Back: Defeat Metal Ovelord *Sonic Youth: Defeat Metal Ovelord as any Sonic Character *Forest Killer: Defeat Selpnir Woodcutter *THE STARE: Defeat Selpnir Woodcutter as any MLP character *Colossal Zombie: Defeat Oars *Hulk Smash Zombie!: Defeat Oars as Hulk *DJ Doombringer: Defeat Stecase Emperor *Beef Bowl Song: Defeat Stecase Emperor as Kinnikuman suguru *Fish N' Chips anyone?: Defeat Hody Jones *I, Undyne, Will strike you down!: Defeat Hody Jones as Undyne in her "Undyne the Undying" Limit Break. *Almost as bad as Abridged Nappa: Defeat Stone Bull *Especially You, Nappa!: Defeat Stone bull as Vegeta *Frieza's One Piece Counterpart: Defeat Caesar Clown *I Never want to see your face again!: Defeat Caesar Clown as Luffy *You Fool!: Defeat Caesar Clown as Goku *hope you like no oxygen, ya bastard.: Defeat Caesar Clown as Classified *My Eyes! the Goggles do NOTHING!: Defeat Taiyo Solarflare *Moon Kingdom: Defeat Taiyo Solarflare as Vegeta Deathbird with sailor moon as your support character. *Fiery Alien Emperor: Defeat Pyron *Night Warriors: Defeat Pyron as Morrigan *Winds of Despair: Defeat Temari Tornado *Knight of the wind: Defeat Temari Tornado as sonic in his Knight Outfit *NOT THE BEES! ARGH THEY'RE IN MY EYES!: Defeat Queen Sectonia *Falling Rose: Defeat Queen Sectonia With Rose Lalonde *Monopoly DENIED - Defeat President Haltmann *I'm-a Warioman! I'm-a Save The World... Of All It's Money! - Defeat President Haltmann With Wario in His Limit Break Mode *Arceus Sends his Regards... Not: Defeat Dark Matter (PSMD) *Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon: Defeat Dark Matter (PSMD) with Any Pokemon Character *The Night is Over: Defeat Death-spiral (CLONE) Walpurgisnacht *Pugi puella Madoka Magica: Defeat Death-spiral (CLONE) Walpurgisnacht with any PMMM character *Um, We did this last game: Defeat Death-spiral (Clone) Emperor *Legend of Phoenix corps = Infinite warriors: Defeat Death-spiral (Clone) Emperor as Goku Phoenix *I've got a bad feeling about this: Defeat Death-Spiral (CLONE) Dragon *Darkness Dragon Slayer: Defeat Death-Spiral (CLONE) Dragon as any fire emblem character. *Boss Rush Time: Defeat The Death-spiral Generals *It's a Decepti- Oh wait: Defeat (Corrupted) Unicron(?) and Death-Spiral Army and Fleet *The End of a era, but the start of a new one... of peace!: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord *Paid in Full: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Mike Phoenix *Hopes and Dreams: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Mika Phoenix *Creator's Judgement: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Creator! Michelle Phoenix *It ends where it started... kinda: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Goku Phoenix *THIS DRILL IS MY SOUL!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Simon *KING KONG GUN: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Luffy *GEEEEEEEEET DUNKED ON!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Sans *Act FINAL : Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With any Homestuck Character *sometimes, Good and evil are much clearer to see then you think...: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Any Puella Magi Madoka Magica Character *Discord shall take it from here, Ladies: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With any MLP/Pony Character *Determined Blue Speedster: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Sergio *Cosmic Heiress: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Marta Rose *Chirpy Chips: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With "Mone" *AH'M A SUPERSTAR WARRIOR!!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With King Dedede *Unparalleled Spaghettore: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Papyrus *Super Sonic Style!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Sonic The Hedgehog *Maverick Hunter Extraordinaire: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Megaman X *For the prosperity of the Candy Kingdom: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Princess Bubblegum *Keyblade Kaiser: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Numa *Wind Mistress: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Numette *Science Rules!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Gladas *Lucky Lady: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Clover Green *Kingdom Hearts: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Sora *Skullgirl Supreme: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Fillia *Breath of The Wild: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Link *Turbo Taco: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Dalton *Toon Heroine: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Dahlia *Dragon Dog: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Scruffy *Majin Hero: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Majin Chimera *Millennium Ring: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Yami Bakura *King of The Cards: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Yami Yugi *Future Savior: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Future Trunks *Gemstone Hero: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Peridot *FRUIT OF THE EARTH!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Ed *Power of NEO: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Mettaton EX *?????????: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Elena Sphinx (/Creator! Elena) *?????????: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Fang *?????????: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Jennifer Hathaway (/Adamant) *?????????: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Nico Minoru *?????????: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Raiden (MGS2) *Walking the Dinosaur: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Diego Brando *?????????: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Mei *?????????: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Wounded Snake *?????????: Defeat The Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Corvusine *God's Gift: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Ketsu Obilvion *The Power of Humans: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Masako Tengu *Storm Empress' Revenge: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Yokorona Oniika *Shadow Overcast: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Shadia Obilvion *Tranzam Overdrive: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Herro Tranzam *Hijacked By Ganon: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Ganondorf *Angel of Vengeance: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Eva Unit-01 *Dark, Darker, Yet Darker: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With W.D. Gaster *God of Destruction: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Beerus *Deathbird Emperor: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Viralius Deathbird *Miss Edgy Twintails: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Viralina Deathbird *Robot Buddhist Templar: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Venkai Deathbird *Give The Fans what they Want: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Jiang Shi Mika Phoenix *FINAL JUDGEMENT: Defeat The Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Vegeta Deathbird *Tengen Toppa Enki Durga: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Viral *Prince of all Sayians: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Vegeta *Heats: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Ryoma Nagare *Hikari Ni Nare!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Micheal Fexin *Killer King: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Nightmare Fuel *Princess of Rage: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Yokoro Onikia *Six-armed Beatdown: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Shivia Solararms *King of Braves: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Genesisc Gaogaigar *Weapon X: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Wolverine *my Wrath is finally Gone: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Asura *HULK SMASH!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Hulk *Megalo Strikes Back: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With StoryShift! Chara *A True Queen: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Queen Geass *Empress' Wrath: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Demon Empress *Insert Ultron Quote here: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Puppetia De Marionette *Zapdos Who?: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Thunder Clap *Hyrule Warrior: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Cia *Guardian of Order: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Zyguarde - Complete Form *All Hail Britannia: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Lelouch vi Britannia *Doom has prevailed: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Dr.Doom *Yellow Lantern Supreme: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Sinestro *Vampire Savior: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Morrigan *Kaiser Nova: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Hyper Metal Mike *The Final Round: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With M.I.K.A.-Z3 *Technological Titaness: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Miss Nekotron 64k *Time does not mess Around: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Claire TimeDragon *Retro Requiem: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Melina Retron *Iron Avenger: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Iron Man *Big Bang Punch: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Mazinger Z *Sorairo Days: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Miku Hatsune *Electric Communication: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Megaman (Classic) *Tech Romancer: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Jin Satome *Infinite Hero: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Parallella *Requiem Mode: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Mikanelle *Aim for the Top!!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Michelle Phoenix *The HERO!!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Saitama *Gold Experience Requiem: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Giorno Giovanna *1st Class Soldier: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Cloud Strife *Divided We Fall: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form with Flash *Critical Sparking!!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Kamen Rider Ex-aid *Dying Tickles: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Agent *Please Don't Upset the Witch Lady: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Vanessa *Honorary Psychonaut: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Raz *Half-Genie Hero: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Shantae *S.T.A.R.S. M.V.P.: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Chris Redfield *The Defense Rests, Your Honor: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Phoenix Wright *Goodbye Gravity Falls: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Dipper Pines *Guardian of the Sol Emeralds: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Blaze The Cat *Strongest Girl in the World: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Chun-Li *Undyne The Undying: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Undyne *Street Fighter Champion: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Ryu *Mission Complete: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Fox McCloud or Falco Lombardi *Dragon World's Protector: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Son Goku *Dawn of a New Day: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Fierce Deity Link *The King of Kongs: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Any Donkey Kong Country Character *Red Flare: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Mario *Green Thunder: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Luigi *Full Moon: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Wolf Link *Kamui Full-Power: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Ryuko Or Satsuki *Last Stand: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Little Mac *I am not who i was before: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With AU! Nui Harime *Legendary Savior: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Redeemed! Broli *Fire Emblem: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Any Fire Emblem Character *Paws of Fury: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Jibanyan *The Instrument of Your Defeat: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With SSJ Gogeta *Ultimate Bounty Hunter: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Samus or Zero Suit Samus *?????????: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Libra *?????????: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Megan Wilson *The Sword That Cleaves Evil: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Sangar Zonvolt *You're Already Dead: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Kenshiro Or Raoh *True Swordsman: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Zoro *Red-Leg: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Sanji *Godly Fusion: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Vegito or Super Sayian Blue Vegito *Ultimate Fusion: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With SSJ4 Gogeta *Stardust Crusader: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Jotaro Kujo *Dark Sun Wrestler: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Incrinroar *Journey To The West: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Infernape *Tree Slicing Lizard: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Sceptile *Studlier then a Snow Tire: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Wario *Iron Pirate: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Franky *N'cha!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Arale Norimaki *Scourge of Sequin Land: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Risky Boots *Does Whatever a Spider Can: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Spider-Man *Stacked Up: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form with R.O.B. *Nighty-nyite!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Felicia *Ultimate Life Form: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Shadow The Hedgehog *Defender of Skyworld: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Pit *Dark Angel: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Dark Pit *Dreams Dreams: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With NiGHTS *Gaia Guardian: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Astal *Ride The Tiger: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Akira Yuki *Killer Bee: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Cammy *Omega Saint: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Pegasus Koga *A Knight Reborn: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Amnesic! Galacta Knight *Always a Bigger Fish...?: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Patchouli Cupcakes *Insectoid Champion: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Golden! UB-02 (SUN VARIATION) *Ultimate Phoenixverse Fusion: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Phoenix Deathbird *Beautiful Phoenixverse Fusion: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Phoenix Dragon *Your Best God of Hyperdeath: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Swapshift! Asriel *Bonetrousle EXtreme: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Underswap! Papyrus *Nuclear Phoenix: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Utsuho Reiji *See you again...: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Kingranger *Space Thunder: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Ryoma Zetto *Officer of Space: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Admiral Spacelia *Meteor Admiral: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Admiral Meteoria *Sword That Slays All Evil: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Abela GodSword *Bees... My God.: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Q-Bee *Calamari Inkcantion: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With an Inkling *Toon Adventure: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Taylor *Mega Muscle Heroine: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Musclina *Mega Muscle Villain: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Gigantia *Shining Muscle: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Kinnikuman Suguru *Ragnarok: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Strider Hiryu *Break Dark Thunder Phenomenon: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Baoh *PAC-MANIA: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Pac-man (SSB4) *Pegasus Fantasy: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Pegasus Seiya *Soldier Dream: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With God Cloth Seiya *Sagittarius Arrow: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Gold Sagittarius Seiya *Majide Time: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Bobopatchsuke *Only Available on Manga?!?!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Bo-bobo *You will Know our Names: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Shulk *Twilight Princess: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Midna *Cybernetic Disciple: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Genos *Star Road Warrior: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Geno *Torrential Gator: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Feraligatr *This is the Land of Illusion: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Zoroark *Frog Strider: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Greninja *Fire Dragon X: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Charizard *Aura Power: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Lucario *Mewtwo Strikes Back: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Mewtwo *Moon!!!!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Wigglytuff *The NEXT Decade: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Kamen Rider Decade: *Segata San-SHIRO!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Segata Sanshiro *Brave New World: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Xiaomu *My eyes are up HERE: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Yoko Ritona *Nunchaku Lady: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Denbo *Needs More Screentime: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Lilith *Smiles and Tears: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Ness *Love Song: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Lucas *Father of Goku: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Bardock *Tales of Symphonia: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Lyold Ivring *Spherical Superhero: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Sphere Sister *Guns of the Patriots: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Solid Snake *Wind Warrior: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Athena Tornado: *Sword of Persephone: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Zion Darkwings *Sword of Athena: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Ian Whitewings *Risky Angels: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Panty or Stocking *Power of Rock: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Haruka *Thunderstorm Navigator: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Nami *Foxy Magician: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Delphox *Falcon Punch!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Captain Falcon *Let's Dance!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Bayonetta *One Last Shot: Defeat The Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form With Kirby *FINAL METAKNIGHTMARE: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Meta Knight *Diamond Is Unbreakable: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Josuke Higashikata *Erasing the Lie and Restoring Truth: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form with Yu Narukami (Having DLC Pack #3 purchased will allow you to unlock this achievement as any Persona 4 character) *The Girl of the Hollow Forest: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form with Marie *All Boundaries have been broken, the Final Round is now: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Yukari Yakumo. *Oceanic Operetta: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Primarina *The Heroine?: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Linkle *Gemini Contingency: Unlock *Phoenix ENDGAME: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form With [Classified *The True End to the War: Unlock all the "Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form Defeated" Cutscenes. *Solar Savior: Unlock Classified *SEE YOU NEXT GAME: Defeat Classified with Classified or Classified in the Mission "To the Future..." *Oh, SHUT UP!!!: Defeat Ultron as Classified and without letting him speak. DLC Pack #1 Achievements *An Alolan Vacation: Purchase DLC pack #1: Sun/Moon. *I AM A MAN!: Defeat UB-02 Absorption Variation *Hulk SMASH: Defeat UB-02 Absorption Variation with Hulk *Beautiful Beast: Defeat UB-02 Beauty Variation *the Fairest of them all: Defeat UB-02 Beauty Variation with Morrigan or Masako Tengu *Zappity Zap Zap!: Defeat UB-03 Lighting *Thunderstorm Goddess: Defeat UB-03 Lightning with Yokorona Oniika or Saiiko Thunderhand *It's arms are the chrystler Building: Defeat UB-04 Blaster Variation *Mega Buster: Defeat UB-04 Blaster Variation with Megaman X or Megaman Classic *Infinite Papercuts: Defeat UB-04 Blade Variation *More Gluttonous then Kirby, wario, Yoshi and Pac-man Combined: Defeat UB-05 Glutton *NOMNOMNOM: Defeat UB-05 Glutton with Kirby, Wario, Yoshi or Pac-man *Peace in Our Time: Defeat Ultron *Shut Your Face: Defeat Ultron with Mike Phoenix without letting him Speak *You know, in Hindsight...: Defeat Ultron with any of the Original avengers. *Do you know what it felt like?: Dfeat Ultron with Scarlet witch *I was born yesterday: Defeat Ultron with Vision. *President-Elect: Defeat Lex Luthor *I was playing Human: Defeat Lex Luthor with Iron Man *Evil Efficiency Manager: Defeat Toffee *i don't have time for this: Defeat Toffee with Mike Phoenix. *Embodiment of the Sea: Defeat Shadow Kyogre *Ninja Frog Beatdown: Defeat Shadow Kyogre with Greninja *Too Big For Smash: Defeat Kraid *Super Metroid: Defeat Kraid with Samus or Zero Suit Samus *A Couple of Fruits: Defeat The Mandarin (Movie) and The Mandarin (Comic) *an Iron Headache: Defeat Both Mandarins With Iron Man *Something Stopped the Juggernaut: Defeat the Juggernaut *We know who you are, now SHUT UP!: Defeat the Juggernaut without letting him speak *No Curleh Mustache: Defeat Magneto *Curly Mustache Get!: Unlock Magneto *Magnetic Rage: Defeat Ultron With Magneto *Busted Ghosts: Defeat King Boo *Dark Moon: Defeat King Boo with Luigi *Weed Exterminator: Defeat Petey Piranha *Summer Janitor: Defeat Petey Piranha with Mario *Trickster: Defeat Loki *I'd like that drink now: Defeat Loki With Mike Phoenix *Puny God: Defeat Loki With Hulk *Not Ben Reiley: Defeat Spider-Carnage *Definitely Not Ben Reiley: Defeat Spider-Carnage with Adamant *Failed to Yield to His Mighty Shield: Defeat Mind-Controlled Captain America *Civil War: Defeat Mind-Controlled Captain America with Iron Man *Avengers Assemble!: Unlock Captain America (Steve Rogers) *Leaders Fall: Defeat Leader *Smasher of Fatheads: Defeat Leader with Hulk *All-Encompassing Father of Mutants: Defeat Apocalypse *Age of Apocalypse: Defeat Apocalypse with Wolverine *TITAN Supplier: Defeat Bane *Bane Breaker: Defeat Bane with Hulk, Redeemed!Broli or Mike Phoenix *Mega Makai Mistress: Defeat Giant Shadow Morrigan *Colossal Chaos Goddess: Defeat Giant Shadow Yokorona Oniika *Shoe on the other foot. defeat Giant shadow Yokorona oniika or Giant Shadow Morrigan with Morrigan or Yokorona Oniika Respectively *Giant Pixelizated Pink Girl: Defeat Giant Dark Giffany *This Girl has issues: Defeat Giant Dark Giffany with Dipper *Too Good For Him: Defeat Mongul *and this is for JUSTICE!: Defeat Mongul with any JLA member. *Dark Prism: Defeat Necrozma *Black Pearl, White Oceans: Defeat Necrozma With Classified *Poison Pulverizer: Defeat Kuriza Dokuni *Literally Biting the dust: Defeat Kuriza Dokuni with Nightmare fuel *Ending the Wily Wars: Defeat Copy X and Omega Zero *The True Zero: Defeat Omega Zero as Zero *The True Rock: Defeat Copy X as Megaman or Megaman X *The Alpha and The Amiga!: Defeat Omega Zero as Son Goku *X-Force: Defeat Copy X as any X-men Character *EX champion: Defeat Skullomania *Tokusatsu a-go-go:Defeat Skullomania with Kamen Rider EX-Aid *Street Fighter EX: Defeat Skullomania with Ryu *Underworld Champion: Defeat The Hades Trio *Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken: Defeat Hades (SAINT SEIYA) as any Saint Seiya charcter *4th wall gets a beating: Defeat Hades (Kid icarus uprising) as Pit, Dark Pit, or Palutena *whoa is my hair out?: Defeat Hades (KH) with Sora *Iron Fist Champion: Defeat True Ogre *Street Fighter X tekken: Defeat True Ogre With Ryu or Chun-li *S.I.N. Slayer: Defeat Seth *another Seth? no problem.: Defeat Seth with Cloud Strife *king of fighters: Defeat Ultimate Rugal *Millennium Fight 2001: Defeat Ultimate Rugal with any Capcom Character *Secret Invasion: Defeat Super Skrull + Skrull Copy Team *There can be only one DOOM!: Defeat Super Skrull + Skrull Copy Team with Dr.Doom *Raging Demon Mecha: Defeat Zero Akuma *Megaman X Street Fighter: Defeat Zero Akuma with Megaman, Megaman X or Zero *Complicated Plot: defeat Dark Ash *Turning Darkness into Light: Defeat Dark Ash with Simon(TTGL) or Genesic Gaogaigar *Time Shenanigans: Defeat Time Eater *Sonic Generations: Defeat Time eater with Sonic *Project Sonic: Defeat Time eater with Sergio *Sonic Mania: Defeat Time Eater with Rainbow Dash *Tail Time: Defeat Rez *whatever happened to Gex?: Defeat Rez with Mikanelle *SHOWTIME: DEFEAT DARK BOWSER *Inside Story: Defeat Dark Bowser with Mario or Luigi *scrambled eggs: DEFEAT DEATH EGG ROBO *Sonic Jam: Defeat Death Egg Robo with Sonic *Second Playthoughs N' Splitting headaches: Defeat Astraroth *Demon Slayer: Defeat Astraroth with Cloud Strife *No VIBRATION EITHER!?!?: Defeat Screaming Mantis *Vibration's BACK!: Defeat Screaming Mantis with Solid Snake or Raiden *Smashed Sentinels: Defeat Sentinel Horde *Master of Magnet...ism: Defeat Sentinel Horde with Magneto *Copycat: Defeat Double *Skullgirls Encore: Defeat Double with Fillia *Corrupted Clone: Defeat Evil Ryu Clone *Face your Fears: Defeat Evil Ryu Clone with Ryu *Demon Destroyer: Defeat Devil Hulk *Hulk strongest one there is!: Defeat Devil Hulk with Hulk *Kingdom of Raging Blades: Defeat Lingering Will (KH2;FINAL MIX) *Kingdom Come: Defeat Lingering Will (KH2 FINAL MIX) with Sora *Iron Gold: Defeat Golden Mecha Freeza *Platinum Diamond: Defeat Golden Mecha Freeza with Jotaro (Part 4 costume) or Josuke (Part 4) *Annihilating half of Australia?!?!?: Defeat Big Arm *Angel Island Revisited: Defeat Big Arm with Sonic *Maverick Masher: Defeat All the Mavericks and Vile *Sigma Slayer: Defeat Sigma *Ultimate X: Defeat Sigma With Megaman X *Omega Zero: Defeat Sigma with Zero *Save the Future!: Defeat Sigma with Megaman Classic *Oh, Great. Another Ultron: Defeat Sigma with Iron Man *Shadow Dragon Saga: Defeat Dark Omega Shenron *Same old same old: Defeat Dark Omega Shenron with SSJ4 Gogeta *The Dark World: defeat Makulith *THIS is an Aether: Defeat Makulith with Ike *Rock of Night: Defeat Lord Raptor / Zabel Zabrock *I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND, CREEP!: Defeat Lord Raptor / Zabel Zabrock with Hsien-ko / Lei-Lei *Dark Messiah of Makai: Defeat Jedah *Vampire Savior: Defeat Jedah with Morrigan *Thriller Night: Defeat Gecko Moria *Mistress of Shadows: Defeat Gecko Moria with Puppetia De Marionette *Skybound Fight: Defeat Argorok *Twilight Princess: Defeat Argorok with Link *You Have NO IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR ME TO FIND YOUR NAME!: Defeat Argorok with Classified *Cosmic Horror Hacker: defeat Shuma-Gorath *the Doctor is in: Defeat Shuma-Gorath with Dr.strange *Slayer of Hellspawn: Defeat Blackheart *Solar Overdrive!: Defeat Blackheart with Classified *what a night to have a curse: Defeat Dracula *Symphony of the Nightmare: Defeat Dracula with Nightmare Fuel *Soceror Supreme: Unlock Doctor Strange *Infinity War MAX: Defeat Ultron Sigma *Capcom Champion: Defeat Ultron Sigma with any Capcom Character *Marvel Manic: Defeat Ultron Sigma With Any Marvel Character *Phoenixverse Powerhouse: Defeat Ultron Sigma With Any Phoenixverse Character that's NOT part of a main team. *as if one of them wasn't bad enough: Defeat Ultron Sigma With Mike Phoenix or Classified *All-Star Battle: Defeat Ultron Sigma With Any Jojo Character *Crazy Noisy Bizarre Story: Defeat Ultron Sigma With Parallella, Nightmare Fuel, Puppetia De Marionette or Demon Empress *Marvel Vs. Capcom: Infinite: Defeat Ultron Sigma With a Team of Ryu, MegaMan X, Chun-li, Strider and Morrigan or a Team of Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Hawkeye and Thor. *God-Slayer: Defeat Chakravartin *Asura's Wrath: Defeat Chakravartin with Asura. *Planet Killer: Defeat Ego the Living Planet *Ego Smasher: Defeat Ego the living planet with Hulk *Ultimate Hitman: Defeat Optional boss Hit *You Break Goku, I break you: Defeat Hit with Mike Phoenix *I Finally Figured you out: Defeat Hit with Son Goku *Amalgram Wars: Defeat Thanosied *Infinity Override: Defeat Thanosied with Classified. *Gwen + deadpool = ???: Unlock Gwenpool *crazy women: Recruit Harley quinn and Giffany *ok, this meme has been overdone now: Defeat ULTRA AIR MAN *Rockman World: Defeat Ultra AIR MAN with any capcom character *Ultra Beast Woman: Defeat Patchouli (KonZetsu) Cupcakes *Great days: Defeat Patchouli (KonZetsu) Cupcakes with Classified *Badass Boss Beater: Beat Boss Rush Mode *Solar Savior Supreme: Defeat Boss Rush Mode with Classified DLC PACK #2 Achievements *Live like Legends: Buy DLC Pack #2 - Matrons of Metamorphose *well, that was fun: Beat Transformation Rush Mode. *Faith falls hard on our shoulders: Defeat Masako Of Multiverses *But Legends Never Die: Defeat Masako Of Multiverses with Masako Tengu *True Transformation Titan!: Defeat Masako Of Multiverses with Mika Phoenix *Little Miss Not-Vocaloid: Defeat Rari Kessho *Will the Real Vocaloid Please Stand up?: Defeat Rari Kessho with Miku Hatsune *Another Solar Savior?: Unlock Classified Ultra Deluxe Achievements *So YOU vanish, DSOvernut! - Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Bowser *Polnareff Assist Motherbucker!!! - Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Polnareff *Top of the Class - Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Koro-Sensei *D.Greyman Hallow - Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Allen Walker *ARMS Rush - Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Ribbon Girl *Sugar and Spice, not so nice! - Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Candy *Volare Via!!! - Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Narancia Ghirga *Raging Demon - Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Akuma *It's 'treasure hunter'! - Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Locke Cole *Battle Tendency - Defeat Kars *Centerfold - Defeat Hol Horse *Rrrrrrrrrrules of My fist in your face! - Defeat Scanty & Kneesocks *Super Star Ultra - Defeat Marx Soul *Planet Robobot - Defeat Star Dream *Perfect "X" - Defeat Cell "X" *Sky Sanctuary - Defeat Mecha Sonic *Who turned this mook into literally Cell? - Defeat Mecha Sonic as Mario or Sonic *Prevented the destruction of Half (if not more then half) of Austrailia - Defeat Big Arms *Steel Ball Run - Defeat Funny Valentine *N.O.V.A. ATTACKS? - Defeat Star Dream 2.0 *Dream Land - Defeat Dark Matter *ZERO - Defeat 0 *Crystal Shards Saga - Defeat 02 *Amazing Mirror - Defeat Dark Mind *The Knights of spamalotofcheese&wine - Defeat Galacta Knight Clones *What Could have Been - Defeat Death-Spiral Emperor X (Clone) *Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - Defeat Mecha Shulk Over Heaven Deluxe *what is a Monado-na? who cares? - Defeat Mecha Shulk Over Heaven Deluxe with Shulk *Is this going to be a thing with you? - Defeat Mecha Shulk Over Heaven Deluxe with Mike Phoenix, Classified or Captain Falcon *Wake Me Up Inside - Defeat "Mysterious Ultra Woman" at the end of the Main Story's Credits *Sneak Peek - Defeat "Shadowy Dark Demon" at the end of the 1st DLC's Story Credits. *Infinity War - Defeat "ANOTHER THANOS" at the end of the 2nd DLC's Story Credits. *Lost Elementals - Defeat Zarshuren and Obscuria at the end of the 3rd DLC's Story Credits *Final Fantasy V - Defeat Giglamesh at the end of the 4th DLC's Story Credits DLC Pack #3 Achievements * Beginning the rebellion - Purchase the DLC Pack #3 - Mechanical Invasion * This time it cries oil, go figure - Defeat Clanky Woods * BURNATION - Defeat clanky woods as Charizard in Limit Break Mode * Reject imitations! - Defeat Clanky Woods with Whispy Woods as support * Kirby Fighters Deluxe - Defeat TEAM CLONE DDD * The sky is clear now - Defeat Kracko * Mr. Blue Sky - Defeat Kracko as Athena Tornado * Kirby: Canvas Curse - Defeat Drawcia * Fiends from another dimension - Defeat the Sphere Doomers * UNIVERSE! it's UNIVERSE! ARRRGH!~ - Defeat The Sphere doomers as classified or Creator! Michelle Phoenix * Kirby's Super Deluxe - Defeat Wham Bam Rock * Owner of the Master Crown - Defeat Landia * Just don't give it to Magolor this time... - Defeat Landia as Kirby, Meta Knight or King Dedede * What makes me queen? WHAT makes YOU Queen? - Defeat Landia as Queen Geass * Super Star Ultra - Defeat Wham Bam Jewel * Molten beast - Defeat Ice Dragon * You're definitely not an ice dragon - Defeat Ice Dragon as Connie Dragon * Eclipse - Defeat Mr Shine & Mr Bright * Solar King - Defeat Mr Shine & Mr Bright as Goku Phoenix or Classified * Moon Kingdom - Mr Shine & Mr Bright as Vegeta Deathbird or Viralius Deathbird. * Kirby's Adventure - Defeat Nightmare * Nightmare in Dream Land - Defeat Nightmare as Kirby * Kirby's Squeek Squad - Defeat Dark Nebula * Back to the frame you go! - Defeat Paintra * there's an UNDO button, ya know. - Defeat Paintra as Masako Tengu * ART HAS SOUL!!! - Defeat Drawcia Soul * Kirby Fighters - Defeat Shadow Kirby * DEDEDETOUR - Defeat Dark Meta Knight * Back in the mirror ya go, and never come back, ya crazo-nutzo! - Defeat Dark Meta Knight as King Dedede * And you thought the original was TOUGH? - Defeat Dark Galacta Knight * What's a god to a non-believer? - Defeat Coily Rattler * Les Enfants Terribles - Defeat Coily Rattler as Solid Snake, Raiden(MGS2), Paz,or Wounded Snake * Kirby Mass Attack - Defeat Nercodeus * 2.5D abuse at its finest - Defeat Pyribbit * Type Triangle Dreamer - Defeat Pyribbit as Greninja * Kirby and the rainbow Curse - Defeat Dark Crafter * Hypernova - Defeat Soul of Sectonia * Sassy assistant - Defeat Susie * AND WE DON'T WANNA PLAY ANYMORE!!! - Defeat Susie as Mika Phoenix or any MLP character * Miracles? what Miracles? - Defeat Miracle Matter * The great warrior mechanized - Defeat Mecha Knight * There can be only one! - Defeat Mecha Knight as Meta Knight * What's This Robot's problem? - Defeat Mecha Knight as Amnesic! Galacta Knight * A monster of royal proportions - Defeat the Dedede Clones * I need a monstah to clobbah myself! - Defeat the Dedede Clones as King Dedede * That wasn't Dedede? D'oh! - Defeat The Dedede Clones as Bowser * Super Robot Wars - Defeat Mecha Clones * The Artificial Persona - Defeat Automata * As if ultron wasn't enough of a headache - Defeat Automata as Iron Man * A Persona is not something you can create yourself! - Defeat Automata as any of the Investigation Team members * Stand Vs Persona - Defeat Automata as Any JJBA character, Parallella, Puppetia De Marionette, Nightmare Fuel, * Kirby's Dream Course -Defeat Mecha Dedede * Metallic Thunder - Defeat Thunder The Dark Hedgehog * Strange isn't it? - Defeat Thunder The Dark Hedgehog with Sergio * Speed Run - Deeaft Thunder the Dark Hedgehog with Sonic or Sergio in under 1 minute * Cosmic Empress - Defeat Cosmic Marta * You WERE always a bit too bossy... - Defeat Cosmic Marta With Jiang Shi Mika * A speedster's greatest burden - Defeat Alfonso Koopa * Just Another Mad Scientist - Defeat Alfonso Koopa as Sonic or Megaman (Classic) * I am MORE then a Robot. - Defeat Alfonso Koopa as Megaman X * DON'T. TEMPT. ME. - Defeat Alfonso Koopa as Zero * Funny, you don't look like a turtle to me. - Defeat Alfonso Koopa as Mario or Luigi * Old habits die hard, huh? - Defeat Alfonso Koopa as Sergio * I was never really on your side... - Defeat Alfonso Koopa as Ketsu Obilivion * it seems i've been too leninent on you.. - Defeat Alfonso Koopa as Mike Phoenix, Creator! Michelle Phoenix or classified * HULK SMASH PUNY EVIL DOCTOR! - Defeat Alfonso Koopa as HULK * Crappy armour makes crappy villains - Defeat Alfonso Koopa as Candy * Kirby's Epic Yarn - Defeat Mega Yin-yarn * Smash Bros goes on after Melee, you know? - Defeat Captain Falcon Over Heaven * Serious Punch > Falcon Punch - Defeat Captain Falcon Over Heaven with Saitama * I'll God Tier YOUR FACE! - Defeat Captain Falcon Over Heaven as Classified * There can be only one, CAPTAIN FALCON - Defeat Captain Falcon Over Heaven as Captain Falcon * There, I showed you my moves! - Defeat Captain Falcon Over Heaven as Sergio * Dude it was JUST a Race, Seesh! - Defeat Captain Falcon Over Heaven as Sonic. * You pissed me off... - Defeat Captain Falcon Over Heaven as Jotaro Kujo * YOU FORGET YOUR PLACE, Peon! - Defeat Captain Falcon Over Heaven as Trixie * Subspace Emissary - Defeat Tabuu * Egg Engines Extra - Defeat HR-D3 * N.W.O.R.C. - Defeat Shadow Malogor Soul * Kiss my skinny metal ass! - Defeat Shadow Labrys * Who's Judging who? - Defeat Shadow Labrys as Sans, US! Papyrus, SS! Chara or StorySwap! Asriel * You'll NEVER reach the "Truth" - Defeat Shadow Labrys as Giorno Giovanna * Checkmate. - Defeat Shadow Labrys as any Homestuck Character or Claire timedragon. * NO ONE WILL GET BETWEEN US!!! - Defeat any boss as Yukako Yamagishi with Koichi Hirose in your team * This Chapter comes to a close - Defeat Steven Spiralspeed. * Sergio Mania - Defeat Steven Spiralspeed as anyone from team 2 * Solar Lions - Defeat Steven Spiralspeed as anyone from team 1 * Hey, you're kind of cool - Defeat any boss as Team 1 with Ruby Rose on your team. * OMG you're so cool! - defeat any boss as Candy with Yang on your team. * Meow meow maid - beat any boss as team 5 with blake on your team. * Black & White -Beat any boss as team 6 or 7 with weiss on your team. * Genki Girl Double Max 3D! - Beat Any Boss with Mika Phoenix With Nora Valykre on your team. DLC Pack #4 Achievements *New Challengers from another realm - Download DLC Pack #4 - The Rise of The Eye *Wake up from the Nightmare - Defeat Dark Matter *Kirby Adventure redux - Defeat Dark Matter as Kirby or any Kirby character *SUPER SMAAAAAASH BROTHERS! - Defeat Fighting Polygon Team, Fighting Wire Frames AND Subspace Mooks + Fighting Alloy Team with any character in the Smash Series *Difficulty 9.0! Go no hotter - Defeat Shadow Master Core + Smash Run Mooks with any Smash Bros character on the highest difficulty *Your best friend from space - Defeat Outertale!Flowey *Your best Nightmare from space - Defeat Outertale!Photoshop Flowey *Weeds like you should be growing straight to hell - Defeat Outertale!Flowey AND Outertale!Photoshop Flowey with Sans whilst wearing the Outertale costume *The True Arena? - Defeat President Haltmann 2.0 *Star Dream - Defeat President Haltmann 2.0 with Kirby whilst using a Ride Armour *Star Fox ZERO - Defeat Andross *Only I have the BRAINS to rule Lylat - Defeat Andross with Fox or Falco whilst using the CLASSIC skins *The Order has been shattered - Defeat Deus *I'LL DESTROY YOU AND YOUR SO CALLED WORLD! - Defeat Deus with Asura on your team *Final Fantasy Robobot - Defeat Mecha Yiazmat *Final Fantasy XVII - Defeat Mecha Yiazmat with any Final Fantasy character on your team *Turn out the lights - Defeat Uboa *You look strangely familiar? - Defeat Uboa with Gaster on your team *Too much spice! - Defeat Sugar Rush Candy (Regular Game only) *Rushdown - Defeat Sugar Rush Candy with a team consisting of Mika Phoenix, Yang Xiao Long, Robin and Princess Zelda (Regular Game only) *Spiral VS Spice - Defeat Sugar Rush Candy with Mike Phoenix or Mika Phoenix on your team (Regular Game only) *Wonderful 101! - Defeat Mantra Jergingha *The bigger they are the harder they fall! - Defeat Mantra Jergingha with Asura, Luffy on your team or Wonder Red as a support *The Doomsday Machine - Defeat Sunstar *Megaman V - Defeat Sunstar with Megaman *The original Maverick? - Defeat Omega Zero *Megaman Zero - Defeat Omega Zero with either Zero, Megaman X or Megaman Zero on your team *You're not worthy, You're not worthy! - Defeat Wily Machine Amalgamate *SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT - Defeat Wily Machine Amalgamate with Megaman, Protoman or Bass on your team *Betrayal... - Defeat Wily Machine Amalgamate with Zero *Looks like it's all over...FOR YOU! - Defeat Dark Egg Emperor *Sonic Heroes! - Defeat Dark Egg Emperor with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles on your team *HE GOT EVEN BIGGER?! - Defeat Metal Sonic Kai 3.0 *Sonic Crackers - Defeat Metal Sonic Kai 3.0 as Sonic *Knuckles Chaotix - Defeat Metal Sonic Kai 3.0 with Knuckles on your team *Liberate the planet - Defeat Warhead 5.0 *Vectorman - Defeat Warhead 5.0 with Vectorman on your team *Vectorman 2 - Defeat Warhead 5.0 with Vectorman on your team in under 2 minutes. *I'LL CRUSH YOU! - Defeat Mecha Sonic Overlord *Super Mario Brothers Z - Defeat Mecha Sonic Overlord with Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic or Shadow on your team and have that character get the final blow in limit breaker mode *Hurt my son and i'll break you. - Defeat Mecha Sonic Overlord With Bowser. *KONO DIO DA! - Defeat DIO *Stardust Crusaders - Defeat DIO with Jotaro (Unlocks a special cutscene that's the exact way DIO died in the anime) *ASTAL - Defeat Jiraya with Astal on your team *Let the dreams continue - Defeat Wizeman *NiGHTS into Dreams - Defeat Wizeman with NiGHTS on your team *DI MOLTO! - Defeat the DIO (Heaven Ascended) and Lucky Valentine RE:Matches without taking damage *MECHA GALACTA KNIGHTMARE - Defeat Mecha Galacta Knight *Come back when you can put up a fight - Defeat Mecha Galacta Knight with Meta Knight or Amnesia!Galacta Knight on your team *THE MANLIEST MAN NEVER BACKS DOWN FROM A FIGHT - Defeat Mecha Kamina and unlock Spirit Kamina *Looking back on the past... - Defeat Mecha Kamina with Simon or any TTGL character *I have acquired all... - Defeat Melbu Frahma *You must defeat sheng long to stand a chance - Defeat Melbu Frahma as Goku or Ryu. *All the Lights in the heavens are stars... - Defeat Anti-Spiral Phase 1 - The Granzeboma *i've protected the omniverse, and will continue to do so from today - defeat Anti Spiral Phase 2 - The Super Granzeboma RE:Match with Mike Phoenix / classified *Not Many Names start with "Z" - Defeat Zant *CLENTCH THOSE TEETH, DAMMIT! - Defeat Corrupted Zant *Open your eyes! - Defeat Fallen God A.D. *Final Fantasy XI - Defeat Corrupted Absoulute Virtue *Ok, obiviously not THAT evil eye - Defeat The Eye phase 1 *Staring contest, YOU LOSE! - Defeat 50% Complete Eye *????? - Defeat The Corrupted God, Asuraiya. *Wow, that was a rush! - Defeat Mika Myriad / Candy Phoenix *the pieces are coming togheter nicely... - Defeat Mika Myriad / Candy Phoenix with Mike Phoenix / classified, Creator! Michelle, Masako Tengu, Michelle Phoenix / Classified, Goku Phoenix or Ketsu Obilvion. *Aurem Over heaven - Defeat AD Over heaven Final DLC Pack Achievements *The Heir of Grief begins to play his song... - Purchase the FINAL DLC pack *Remix THIS, Sushi Breath - Defeat DJ Octovio *Splatoon 2 - Defeat DJ Octovio with Inkling *I'm Ending this before it begins - Defeat DJ octotavio with Mike Phoenix (Switch Version: must have Completed Splatoon 2 save Data as well) *Mika's Mischief? - Defeat Cyber Queen Mika *I just wanna do the right thing - Defeat Cyber Queen Mika with Mika Phoenix *A Storm is Brewing - Defeat The Storm King *Rock you like a Hurricane - Defeat The Storm King with Rainbow Dash *HANDS OFF MY FRIEND, JERK. - Defeat The Storm King With Spiralsong *Knock you off your HIGH horse - Defeat The Grand HighBlood *This "Game" of "thrones" has reached it's End - Defeat The Grand HighBlood with Yokoro Onikia *Note to self, Never send youtube links to highbloods ever again - Defeat The Grand Highblood with Dave Strider *Weed Killer - Defeat Lily Incarnation *Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island - Defeat Lily Incarnation with Luffy *I'm not even gonna grace you with a Description - Defeat Lily Incarnation With Sans *Union Jack - Defeat Jack Noir "B2" *Collide - Defeat Jack Noir "B2" with Dave Strider *Permently saving the future - Defeat FINAL FEVER *SONIC CD Revisited - Defeat FINAL FEVER with Sonic *Save the Future - Defeat FINAL FEVER With Future Trunks or Silver the Hedgehog *What part of "TIME TRAVEL ISN'T A TOY" do you NOT understand? - Defeat FINAL FEVER with Beerus, Ketsu or Gaster *I can be a god or a demon. It all depends on your will. - Defeat Shin Mazinger Zero *Koji Kabuto, GRIT THOSE TEETH! - Defeat Shin Mazinger Zero with Simon (gurren Lagann), Mike Phoenix or Hyper Mtal Mike in 2 minutes or less without using a super or going limit break mode. *Unstoppable Force VS Unmoveable Object - Defeat Shin Mazinger Zero with Ryoma Nagare (Shin Getter Robo) *Hell and Heaven - Defeat Palparepa *what has a God to fear? me. - Defeat Palparepa with a Super Move as Micheal Fexin in Limit Break Mode. *GAOGAIGAR FINAL - Defeat Palparepa with Genesic Gaogaigar *Invaders on my wheel - Defeat Stinger and Cowen *Final Getter Tomahawk - Defeat Stinger and Cowen with Ryoma Nagare (Shin Getter Robo) *Deathbird Emperor's Judgement - Defeat Stinger and Cowen with Viralius Deathbird *Raiser Sword - defeat Exia R2 *Trans-zam OVERDRIVE - Defeat Exia R2 with Herro Tranzam *That's one big pig. - Defeat Dark Beast Ganon. *Breath of the Wild - Defeat Dark Beast Ganon With Link. *Hero of Time Returns - Defeat Dark Beast Ganon With Link (Fierce Deity Costume) in Limit Break mode with a Super. *I control my own destiny - Defeat Dark Beast Ganon with Ganondorf *Something fishy going on around here... - Defeat Mecha Lord Genome *So we finally meet, for the first time for the last time...- Defeat Mecha Lord Genome with Spirit Kamina as Support *The Tale of Storyshift - defeat Storyshift! Mettaton *There's only room for ONE star here, Darling - defeat Storyshift! Mettaton with UT!Mettaton *Glitches are nuts! - defeat "Glitch" Kyubey *Magical Girls don't work this way. i know now. - defeat "Glitch" Kyubey with Madoka after getting the respective Achievement for beating the death-spiral overlord with her. *Enough is Enough! - Defeat "Glitch" Kyubey with Homura Akemi *RWBY - Defeat Possessed(?) Cinder Fall *That was for Pyrrha - Defeat Possessed(?) Cinder Fall as any RWBY Character (except Pyrrha) *Surprised to see me again? - Defeat Possessed(?) Cinder Fall as Pyrrha *and THIS is TRUE Justice! - Defeat Possessed(?) Cinder Fall as Michelle Phoenix *Journey of Dreams - Defeat Jackle *and that was for being a Pain in the Ass! - Defeat Jackle as Mike Phoenix *Mare Over - Defeat Jackle with NiGHTS. *Destiny Unfolds - Defeat Geist *True Shining World - Defeat Geist as Astal *What am i doing here? what are YOU doing here? - Defeat Geist as Ranma-Chan *Know Thyself - Defeat Sylph *Thank you. now my mind is truly clear. - Defeat Sylph as NiGHTS *Interesting, wouldn't you agree? - Defeat Sylph as Gaster *HAX! I CALL HAX - Defeat Diavolo + Crimson King Requiem *and thus the King falls to the empress for the last time. - Defeat Diavolo + Crimson King Requiem as Demon Empress. *and that was for... the Turtle... known as polnareff. - Defeat Diavolo + Crimson King Requiem as Jotaro (part 4 costume) while time is stopped. *You'll Never Reach "Truth" - Defeat Diavolo + Crimson King Requiem as Giorno Giovanna or Yu Narukami in Limit Break Mode *Final Fantasy XIII Returns - Defeat Mecha Orphandelus *Final Fantasy VII Returns - Defeat Mecha Orphandelus as Cloud Strife *Deviant Boom - Defeat Cosmic Purpelord *What!? AGAIN!??! - Defeat Cosmic Purpelord as Mike Phoenix, Sergio or Numa *Still not as Bad as it could have been - Defeat SHADOW "Glitch" Rayman *Anomaly City, Dead Ahead! -Defeat SHADOW "Glitch" Rayman as Sans Or Gaster *Getting sick of Sigma.... - Defeat Omega Sigma Zero *You're not MY Sigma - Defeat Omega Sigma Zero with Kathline Phoenix *The Battle is finally Over - Defeat Ultimate Akunicron Overlord *I Should have done this YEARS AGO! - Defeat Ultimate Akunicron Overlord With Mike Phoenix *The Quest is Over - Defeat Ultimate Akunicron Overlord with Samurai Jack *And thus a new chapter in Phoenixverse history begins! - Defeat FINAL post-credits Boss *M.U.G.E.N. - Unlock Pocket Fighter Mode *True Phoenixverse Master - Unlock Developer's Room *and now a sneak peak into the future... - beat all 4 towers on the Tower Map in mission mode. Complete Set Achievements (you will need all the DLC Packs Bought and Downloaded for this one.) *Hard Battle: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form With Ranma Saotome *This will be the day we've waited for: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Any RWBY character *Gotta get back, Back to the past: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Samurai Jack *Man of Steel: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Superman *Brightest Day, Blackest Night: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with any Green Lantern Character *The Dark Knight: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Batman *Avengers, Assemble: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with any avengers character (except Iron Man and Hulk) *Bloody Tears: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Simon Belmont *Fire Dragon Magic: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Sir Arthur *Arremer's Wrath: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with FireBrand *Gurren Houou Ken!: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Natsu Dragneel *Lingering Willpower: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Mystery Fangirlian *Boku No Hero Academia: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Midoriya Izuku *100% Potential: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Mob *Emperor Sword: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Mazin Emperor G *Final Breast Nova: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Shin Mazinger Zero *Smile Bomb: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Yusuke Urameshi *Vento Aureo: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with any JJBA part 5 Character (sans Giorno) *Battle Tendency: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with any JJBA Part 2 character (sans Joseph) *Phantom Blood: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Any JJBA Part 1 Character *Stardust Arcana: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Iggy, Kakyoin or Avdol *Final Fantasy V: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Gilgalamesh *Lazer's Debt: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Kamen Rider Lazer *Stone Ocean: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Jolyne Kujo *Final Fantasy XIII: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Lightning *Project X Zone: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Mii or Kogoro *Project X Zone 2: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Reiji *Robin Special: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Robin Mask *Freedom Planet: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Sash Lilac *Dead Rising: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Frank West *SRW OG - Endless Frontier: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Haken or Kaguya *King of The Iron Fist: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Heihachi Mishima *God Eater: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Soma *Project Justice: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Batsu *Soul Calibur III: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Siegfried *DmC: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Dante *Valkriya Chronicles: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Kurt Irving *Plasma Sword: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Hayato *Upwards Meowment: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with DavepetaSprite *Knight of HEART: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Koji Hatsune *Bankai! RIDER KICK: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Mashiro Kuna *He Tried to kill me with the Forklift! HUZZAH!: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Ryo Hazuki *I BURN: Defeat Kenjiro Fenrir With Yang *Final wars have begin: Unlock LOP:FW Promotional DLC characters *Free the Future: Defeat Death-Spiral Overlord with any of the Promotional LOP:FW DLC Characters Category:Games Category:Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 Category:Achievements Category:Crossovers Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Sergy92 Category:Devin-Ze-Numa Category:Dalton and Friends Category:Irockz707 Category:AgentXY